For Better or For Worse
by Jodha
Summary: Hermione Granger has found herself leading a project that's about to change the Wizarding World.
1. One

"This is a new chapter, another beginning to better times for our world." Hermione Granger read out loud.

She took a deep breath, as she closed her eyes and leaned back into her chair. When Hermione felt stressed or overwhelmed, she liked to sit back and think of how far she had come, and think of all the possibilities for her future.

"_I am doing just fine_." She thought. "_I am a brilliant witch, and unstoppable_."

Hermione smiled, remembering the mischief Ron and Harry always seemed to get her into, back in their early school years. She had grown into a strong and independent woman, who was not afraid to express what was on her mind. Going through the last couple years of hardship had pushed Hermione to want more out of life, to think outside of the box, and do anything she wanted to do. Granted, her life back in school had been much more intense and dangerous, Hermione's current life still had that same excitement without any threats to her life.

After completing her education at Hogwarts, Hermione had taken a job at the Ministry of Magic. She worked shortly in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Hermione had been so dedicated to her work, and completed so much in her field that it didn't take long for everyone to notice. Soon, she was offered a job she could not refuse. Hermione Granger was the new Head of the Department of Education. It wasn't something she had imagined doing at first, and it did take some getting used to. However, Hermione realized she enjoyed a leadership position. It may have not sounded as exciting as Hermione found it to be, but her department was a fundamental part of the Ministry, and she found herself in charge of one of the most important projects for the Wizarding World.

Hermione put down her papers on which she had handwritten her speech. She rubbed her eyes slowly, before looking up at the clock above her door. It was half past ten, but it wasn't unusual for her to stay so late at the office. Hermione enjoyed her job, so her office had become her second home.

Although she preferred the alone time in her office, she focused just as much on her social life. In fact, Hermione had originally planned a date for that very night but had to cancel, in order to make time to practice her speech. She was relieved to have a valid excuse, because Ginny was setting her up with a blind date of her choice. The idea of her eccentric friend looking for potential lovers for her worried her. However, Ginny had paired up with Hermione's mother and both women encouraged Hermione to go out more. Thankfully, she had her speech for the Quidditch World Championship to worry about, for the meantime.

"Ah, Miss Granger."

Hermione turned around to face the portrait of her previous headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. She smiled at him warmly, Albus always seemed to show up right when she needed him. Albus was holding a glass of firewhiskey in one hand and fixing his beard with the other. Hermione had put up his portrait when she had moved into the office, not too long ago. Although Albus rarely visited, Hermione felt better having the portrait there anyway.

"Evening, Albus."

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione sat down on the sofa across from her desk and sighed.

"Tomorrow is such an important day, not just for me but everyone involved in the event. My speech! My speech seems so ordinary, but how do I explain such an extraordinary thing?."

Hermione paused and took a deep breath.

"Not to mention, this year the ministry has made sure that every single person in the wizarding world will have access to my presentation, and the entire event. I've been planning this entire event since I began my career in this department." She said.

"Why don't you read out what you've written so far, and I can give you my thoughts." Dumbledore offered.

"I thought you'd never ask." Hermione said cheerfully.

* * *

"_That is an annoying sound_." Thought Hermione.

It took her a couple of seconds to realize it was her phone, which was ringing in her pocket. Eyes still closed, Hermione answered the call.

"Department of Education, Hermione Granger speaking." She answered.

She heard panting and then a clatter of what sounded like broomsticks falling down.

"Oi, Ginny. Watch yourself." A deep voice called out.

"'Mione, where are you ?" Ginny Weasley yelled into the phone.

Hermione winced. She was too tired to talk, and her entire body was aching.

"I just woke up, please talk quietly." Hermione said.

"Hermione Granger. It is 5 AM, and you're just waking up? I've already had practice. You were supposed to come before 7 to wish me luck, I won't be able to meet you afterwards." Ginny said.

Hermione bolted up. She had fallen asleep on the sofa in her office, practicing her speech. She needed to get home to get ready and then head to the Championship venue.

"Ginny, I'm going home now. I'll meet you in your tent before you go, okay. Bye love, have to go." Hermione said, quickly hanging up.

She gathered her files on her desk, and placed them carefully into her bag.

It took Hermione just a few minutes to get home. She took pride in her house. She had spent her free time in the past year on it, to create her dream home. It took a while for her to find the perfect neighbourhood, before she picked the quiet suburbs. Her parents lived just a street over, and all their neighbours were wizards and witches. It felt safe, and to her it was a perfect.

Hermione quickly took a shower, and used magic to dry off her hair. She had already picked a dress a week ago. It was an elegant, knee length, black dress with long sleeves. Hermione had cut her hair short a while back, and always kept it simple. She slipped on her heels, and grabbed her wool coat and bag before apparating.

* * *

Team Britain was sitting in front of a large fireplace, discussing the Championship happily. The lavish tent was covered in large flags, and it was bursting with witches and wizards, some wearing body paint from their heads to their toes. It was a wonderful environment, filled with laughter, love, and excitement.

Ginny was sitting in the middle chatting away with her close friend Margaret and Hakeem.

"Have you seen their chaser, Boris?" Margaret asked. "That smile."

Ginny and Hakeem were laughing at their friend when she caught sight of her best friend.

"Hermione." Ginny said.

Hermione hugged her tightly, laughing in delight. Ginny stepped back, still holding onto her.

"You look so amazing." Ginny said.

Hermione kissed her cheek and thanked her. She told Ginny she couldn't stay for too long. But Ginny begged her to stay until Harry arrived. Harry had trouble waking up Teddy and had to drop him off with Ginny's mother before visiting her. Hermione agreed, even though she had to move up her plans to meet Viktor. Viktor too had asked Hermione to drop by and visit before the events started.

Ginny took Hermione to an adjoining tent. It was filled with mostly tables piled with food and a few seats. They both filled their plates with food and headed back. Hermione finished her food quickly, and Ginny took her time to finish her plate, spending most of the time discussing plans to celebrate. The other teammates were now surrounded by friends and family.

"Hello." Harry said, surprising Ginny and Hermione.

He leaned down and kissed Ginny. Hermione stood up to greet him and gave him a hug. Harry was a sweetheart, and even though the two of them were busy with their work, they were still close. Ginny spent much of her time with Hermione, when she didn't have games or practice. And their adopted son, Teddy had become Hermione's favourite. She loved their small family dearly.

Ron was standing behind Harry, hands deep in his pocket, staring at the ground. Hermione and Ron had dated for a short time while completing their education, but Ron was not committed enough to their relationship. Hermione had expressed her feelings to him and they decided to be friends. She had feelings for him months afterwards but realized that he was not the type of man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"Well, I have to head off. I need to be on time for the meeting." Hermione said.

She kissed Ginny on the forehead and wished everyone a good day.

* * *

The Ministry's tent was much more elegant than the Team tents. It was furnished with silver drapes and black furniture. Hermione's assistant was sitting near the entrance to the tent, waiting patiently for her. She had a large stack of folders on her lap, and a large bag beside her. Nadia was a young woman from Ukraine who helped Hermione manage her workload. Hermione greeted Nadia who stood up and asked Hermione to follow her.

"Miss, the Ministers are seated for the meeting." She said.

Hermione took the folders from Nadia, and thanked her. As they walked over to the meeting spot, Nadia went over the details.

"We have extra fireworks stocked, carefully. We've discussed the queues, and the team leaders have the details. Extra security was arranged and protocols in place to make sure not a single word gets out unless it has been approved by the Communications Department." Nadia said.

"Nadia, you are a life saver. Can you just make sure the volunteer staff makes sure our guests are comfortable?" Hermione asked.

"Already on it. However, one of the guests asked for unicorn in their cuisine. We explained why we couldn't do that here, so they asked for jellyfish, which we did offer right away." Nadia said.

They stopped walking. They had reached the closed off area for the meeting. Hermione placed a hand on Nadia's shoulder.

"You are amazing. Please make sure you take breaks and stay hydrated. I don't want you to be overwhelmed. I want to make sure you enjoy day as much as everyone else. Also, I've got Luna in charge of the staff now. She'll make sure everyone takes their break, so you better." Hermione said.

Nadia assured her that she would. Hermione took a handful of folders from the top and handed the rest back.

"Pass the rest along to the staff, and let's keep everyone updated. I'll have the student volunteers double check the hologram platforms, and what we're airing, later on." Hermione said.

As Nadia walked away, Hermione straightened her dress and walked in with her best smile.

"Good morning, everyone." Hermione said.

There was a large oval table, and eight men sitting around it, in large black chairs. They all greeted her back, as she handed out the folders to each Minister.

"Thank you." Said one of the Ministers, he looked up at Hermione and winked.

Hermione looked away, smiling. She walked to the front of the table where there was a open spot and put down her bag.

"I'd like to thank each and every one of you for being here today, especially so early in the morning." Hermione said jokingly.

Hermione took out a small box, opened it up and placed it in the middle.

"I know you all have your charmed translation clips already, however we'll have to replace them because. The Minister of Titan said there was an issue in translation for their languages, so we changed the charm on these." Hermione informed them.

The Minister's passed the box around the table. It was clipped onto their collars and went from black to purple as it was activated.

"Now gentlemen, I don't want to keep you long. Let's go over our presentation for your welcome to Earth."

* * *

Favourite, follow, review!


	2. Two

There was a dead silence in the stadium. Ron held his breath as Padma squeezed his hand tightly. It was so silent, that Ron swore he could hear his heart beat, loudly. They were sitting beside Ron's parents, who were with Teddy.

Although Ron was originally been ordered to be on duty for the event, he scheduled his break carefully so he would watch the end of the game with his girlfriend. After all, his sister was playing and he decided an extra hour of duty was worth it.

"Oh god, please." Padma whispered.

All eyes were on the referee. Ron looked at his sister. She was on her broomstick, midair, staring at the referee like her life depended on it.

The referee nodded at the goalkeeper. Team Britain had won the Championship. Ron and Padma screamed at the top of their lungs. The fans went crazy, waving their flags and shouting in delight. Ron smiled before he grabbed Padma around the waist and kissed her.

_Team Britain _appeared in the sky and the fireworks began. The commotion grew as the winning team started flying around the stadium, waving and blowing kisses to their fans. The winning team's name flashed again as a cue for them to shake hands with their opposing team. Ginny circled one last time to her parents and blew a kiss at Teddy who was on Mr. Weasley's shoulders. He squealed upon seeing his mother and waved.

The stadium cheered as both of the teams shook hands after descending onto the grounds.

Draco Malfoy nodded at Fleur Delacour. It was time to control the crowd for the presentation. They were standing at the entry of the gates to the stadium, where the players were to enter and exit. They pointed their wands at the sky and conjured a pseudo atmosphere, making it appear as though it was nighttime. The sky was now a beautiful midnight blue, with billions of twinkling stars of all sizes. Meanwhile, volunteer student had put up lights focusing on the stage in the middle of the stadium.

"Time for the signal." Draco said to himself.

Draco pointed up his wand at the sky again. _Silence. _It took a few minutes but the crowd calmed down and it was silent again. Both teams were seated on their seats on the stadium grounds. Everyone's focus was still on the players, and Ginny was enjoying the well deserved attention.

"I've signaled Nadia." Fleur said.

"Well, let's get started.

* * *

"It's time." Nadia told Hermione.

Hermione took a deep breath. She was nervous, and she didn't like the feeling. During the beginning of the game, Hermione had gone back home, and changed twice before she finally decided on what to wear. It was a long burgundy evening gown, and she had pinned up her hair. Her mother had come along with her to help calm her nerves. Mrs. Granger picked out thin gold bracelets for Hermione to wear.

Her mother had then told her that if she felt nervous, she should imagine everyone in their undergarments. Hermione smiled, her mother always cheered her up. She took another deep breath and walked towards the stage. As soon as Hermione came into view, the focus went onto her.

"Hello." Hermione said.

Her voice echoed throughout the stadium.

"I just want to start off by congratulating Team Britain for winning the Quidditch World Championship this year." Hermione said.

The crowd applauded. Hermione waited for everyone to calm down before starting to talk again.

"What a wonderful game. I hope everyone is having a great time so far, and I can't wait for you to see what we have in store. I would like to thank each and every one of you. Not just the staff that helped put this event together, but our guests who came out to support their teams and be a part of this event. We have tried our best to make this event better this year, by making this event available to our viewers who are watching from all around the world." Hermione said.

"Now we have a spectacular presentation for you all. But before I begin I want to just add that we have many more events occurring all over the venue so I encourage everyone to participate. Now without further ado, please help me welcome our Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Hermione waved her arm towards the gate. Kingsley entered the stadium, welcomed by a warm applause from the crowd. He paused to shake hands with both team captains before getting up on the stage.

"Thank you, Miss Granger." Kingsley said.

"Now as most of you know, our wizarding schools and our ministry are of utmost important to us." Hermione said.

"That's coming from the Head of Department of Education and the Minister." Kingsley said, jokingly.

"When I was in school, most students had no idea there were other schools in the world." Hermione said.

"Well, now listen carefully, this won't be a surprise to the older generation, but there are wizarding schools not just all over our world, but on other worlds as well." Kingsley said.

They paused. People in the crowd had started talking amongst themselves, wondering what the Minister meant. Kingsley waited patiently for silence.

"I know many of you have questions regarding this, as did I, before I made my trip to the different planets and saw it for myself." Hermione said. "For the past year we have been building up our relations in order for all the wizarding worlds to come together and cooperate for a better future for all of us."

"Today, we have here, the seven ministers of magic from each of these wizarding worlds. They've come all this way to work with our ministry and more specifically an exchange program." Kingsley said.

Draco conjured up a light near the stadium door.

"Introducing Minister Artison, from the planet Titan." Hermione said.

An incredibly tall, well built man walked through the gates. Following him was a sphinx. Members from the crowd stood up to get a better look, as the welcomed him with applause. The sphinx was larger than the man, which was a site to see. It walked on all fours gracefully beside the Minister, who put his hand on it's shoulder. _Titan _was spelled out in the sky and beside it a large holographic picture of the planet was shown. Artison shook hands with Kingsley and Hermione, then stood behind them along with the sphinx.

"Minister Kanaka, from Sampa." Kingsley said.

A beautiful, dark skinned man walked in. He was slender, dressed in beautiful embroidered clothes, and wore a thin gold crown around his head. The minister was followed by an eagle-sized Garuda. It flew in the sky above him until the minister took his place on the stage, then it perched upon his shoulder.

"Minister Sobek, from the planet Repens." Hermione said.

He was the first minister who did not have human-like features. He had small dark scales, and a reptile nose. The minister was wearing a black outfit which seemed to be emitting a blue light from the centre of his chest. What got the crowd's attention was the large snake wrapped around his arm.

Hermione waited for the applause to ease down before introducing the next minister.

"Minister Eir, from Helbrede."

Minister Eir was a small fairy-like being. He had dark thick hair, and big pink eyes. He wore a white tunic, and had a thin snake around arm. The minister was walking hand in hand with a valkyrie, a beautiful maiden with wings folded back. Eir bowed towards Kingsley and Hermione and joined the rest of the ministers.

"Minister Socrates, from Atlas." Kingsley said.

Socrates was a big man. He had dark hair, and black eyes. He had what looked like a black tattoo on his face. Socrates had told Hermione previously that the markings meant leader in his language. The bigger your ranking, the more intricate your markings were. The minister had a small red dragon on his shoulder. As Socrates stood with the other ministers, the small dragon roared, breathing out a small puff of fire.

"And finally, Ministers Nova and Celestia, ministers of the sister planets Orion I, and Orion II." Hermione said.

Nova and Celestia were handsome twins. Both walked in side by side, smiling brightly at the crowd. They looked very young to be leaders of their worlds, but Hermione knew just how dedicated and hardworking they both were. They were both loved by their people.

The only difference between the two was that Nova had bright blue hair, and Celestia had white hair. They waved at the crowds, before shaking hands with Kingsley and Hermione.

"Once more, a warm applause for all of our guests." Kingsley said.

* * *

Draco and Fleur were sitting at their desks back at the ministry. They had come back after Draco had put up the focus light on the gates. Their duties were complete, and they were tired but had some paperwork they needed to complete before their day ended.

Fleur walked over to Draco's desk and handed him a file. His desk was across from hers, and although they both did the same jobs, Fleur was his superior. However, they had gotten close during their time together and had become close friends. She treated him more like a partner rather than an assistant.

"Nadia gave me one of the platforms, do you want to watch the end of the presentation?" Fleur asked.

Draco, who was much more interested in his file, just shrugged. Fleur walked over to the entry of their office. There was a small table surrounded by two large, white chairs. She set down the platform onto the table and the hologram turned on.

"Hermione looks amazing." Fleur commented.

Draco looked up from his work for a minute, to look at the projection..

"Yes, she does." He agreed.

Fleur sighed, as she leaned back into the chair and kicked off her heels. She had been working at the venue non-stop since midnight. Now that her job was over, she could finally relax, which she didn't a chance to do often. She wasn't just busy at work, Fleur's husband and children kept her as busy at home.

"I am definitely taking a day off tomorrow, and maybe the day after." Fleur said. "I need time to rest."

Draco smiled.

"Alright, just leave me a list of what you need done, and I'll make sure we keep on track. I do need you to check up on the gala decorations tomorrow night. I had Cho Chang planning it all, but I heard she was busy all week with her muggle charity, so we need to see if it's up to standard or not." Draco said.

"Chang is the best." Fleur assured.

Draco raised his brow.

"Well I just want us to be extra cautious, you know how she is." He said.

Fleur giggled. He was right. Cho Chang was popular worldwide, known for being one of the best event planners there was. She wasn't just popular in the wizarding world, but she was known amongst muggles as well. Cho was a socialite, and headed many charities in her free time. Recently, however. she seemed to be struggling. Cho had been caught by paparazzi screaming at her now ex-boyfriend. She had also fired many members of her staff, for trivial things.

On the hologram now, Hermione and Kingsley were seated in the crowd, and the fireworks ceased.

"Draco, I don't think you need me anymore. I'm going to get going." Fleur said.

She picked up her heels.

"Submit the paperwork to Hermione's office. She'll want it by tomorrow night."

Draco assured her he would. They had received a file for paperwork they had to complete for the event. It included incident reports, comments, hours, and many other papers.

"Go home, honey. Eat a warm meal, get a good night's sleep. The hard part's over. Finish the paperwork in the morning." Fleur said.

Draco smirked. Fleur cared for him like he was her younger brother. It bothered him when they hard started working together, but he enjoyed it now. It was nice having someone care about you. Fleur always brought him meals, and contacted him throughout the weekend to make sure he was okay.

"Alright, mother." He said, jokingly.

Fleur walked over to Draco and pecked him on the cheek.

"Goodnight, I'll see you at the gala. I can't wait to see that date of yours."

* * *

Favourite, follow, review!


	3. Three

"Ginny Potter, you are no help." Hermione said.

She was sitting on her bedroom floor, while Ginny, who was laying on her bed, was scrolling through Hermione's tablet. When Hermione had gone to exercise at the gym, Ginny had been searching for a gown for Hermione to wear at the gala. Hermione had returned home an hour ago, and Ginny was still on the hunt for the perfect gown.

"'Mione, you need to learn to trust me more." Ginny said, accusingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Not too long ago, Hermione had been asked to go on a discrete trip to Atlas. Before long, Hermione had asked Ginny to watch her house while she was away. One night, a drunken Ginny had called Hermione, telling her in way too much detail, where in her house Ginny and Harry had had sex. Hermione called Luna to take over the next day. After that incident, whenever Hermione needed to go out on a trip, she never asked Ginny to stay over again.

"Okay, so take a look at this gown, it will look absolutely wonderful on your body." Ginny said.

Ginny passed the tablet to Hermione, to show her a stunning gown. Hermione shook her head.

"Not my colour, I want something light coloured." She told Ginny.

Ginny sighed.

"Look on the following page. But I think you would look amazing in that gown, also you'll match your date." Ginny said, smiling.

"Oh please, don't start. If you're going to talk about my date you have to tell me who he is or don't talk at all." Hermione said.

Ginny laughed. She had enjoyed bothering Hermione about her blind date. Over the past two weeks she had been dropping hints to annoy her friend. Hermione's coworkers had already decided on theirs dates for the gala months ago. Since Hermione hadn't thought about it, Ginny had decided to take matters into her own hands. However, once Ginny had told Hermione that she had chosen a date, Hermione tried to back out. She told Ginny that she had been in contact with a friend and she was wanting to go with him instead. Ginny was stubborn and refused to let her ask her friend.

"Look at this." Hermione said.

She passed the tablet back to Ginny. It was a beautiful white gown with two long slits in the front. The half length sleeves were heavily embroidered, and it had an open back.

"Hermione, this looks like something a bride would wear." Ginny said.

Hermione groaned. She didn't want to spend any time looking at gowns. What she wanted to do was take a long shower, since she hadn't showered at the gym. But Ginny wouldn't let her shower until she had approved a dress.

"Hermione, look. The same dress but in pine green." Ginny said.

Hermione quickly glanced at it.

"Yes, yes. Please just order it already." She said, impatiently.

"It'll be here any moment , you need to go shower." Ginny replied.

Hermione groaned. She grabbed her towel and headed off to her bathroom.

* * *

Harry sat down on his couch, and turned on the television. He was wearing a dark grey dress robe, with a white bowtie. Padma was in his kitchen, making tea for Ron.

"Harry." Ron hollered.

He came running down the stairs into the den. In his hand, he had a copper coloured tie.

"Put this on for me. Bloody thing was choking me after Padma tied it." He said.

Harry rolled his eyes. Just ten minutes ago, he had offered to tie it for Ron. Instead of getting up, Harry stretched out his legs and laid back on the couch. He gave Ron a smirk.

"There's a black bowtie in my closet, wear that." Harry said.

Ron frowned at first, but then shrugged.

"Harry, you're going to ruin your robe." Padma said, as she walked into the room.

Padma was wearing a beautiful grey saree, with a silver blouse. She had her long hair, straightened down her black. Ron whistled, she looked gorgeous. Padma smiled, as she handed over the cup of tea. Ron held the cup with his left arm, he put his right hand on the small of her back and pulled Padma close for a kiss.

"You look stunning." He whispered, in her ear.

Padma giggled, pushing him back softly. Harry who had gotten up from the couch, faked a cough and smiled. He liked Padma, she kept Ron grounded. They had been together for just over a year now, and Ron seemed to be a better person with her. Luna had introduced them at a Ministry ball. They were both awkward at first, but once they began to talk about memories from school, they had a laugh and spent the entire night talking. The day after, Harry insisted that Ron ask her out to Hogsmeade for breakfast. Padma and Ron became friends quickly, and soon they were a couple. That summer, Padma had taken Ron to California, in the United States. Padma's cousin was to be married, and she wanted Ron to meet her family. Ron enjoyed their time together as he learned about her culture, and met her extended family. He liked that they both had a large family.

"Harry, I wish you would let me fix your hair." Padma said.

Harry ran his hand through his hair. It was thick, and he had difficulty brushing it, but he liked it that way. The only woman who didn't bother him about his hair was Hermione. Ginny, Padma, and Mrs. Weasley all pestered Harry about his hair.

"It's fine." Harry said. "When you two are ready to leave, can you lock up? I have to go pick up Teddy, and I'll be heading over to Hermione's, she has his suit."

Padma assured Harry she would lock up carefully. Harry had given Padma a key two months ago. Ron and Padma stayed over every second weekend. Since both men worked together, it was easier for them to work together from Harry's home when they needed to get paperwork done.

"See you at the Gala." Harry said, before he apparated.

* * *

"Come here, Louis."

A small toddler came waddling into the room. He was a beautiful child, and it was clear he went after his mother, Fleur. Louis waddled over to Draco, who was sitting on a ledge underneath the window. Draco carefully picked him up, and sat him down on his lap.

"Momma." Louis said.

Draco smiled. He kissed Louis softly on his forehead.

"Fleur, your son wants you." Draco called out.

Fleur walked in, hands on her waist. She was wearing a sparkling blue gown, but her hair had yet to be done. She sighed.

"Draco, I called you over to watch Louis so I can get ready." Fleur said.

Draco picked up Louis into his arms and stood up.

"I know, I just don't want to be late."

Fleur walked over to them, and kissed Louis on his chubby cheek. He giggled in delight and reached out for his mother.

"I think Bill's home now. He's probably in the kitchen. Could get Louis into his sweater before you take him down? Fleur asked.

Draco nodded and Fleur thanked him before leaving. He carefully got Louis into his sweater and took him downstairs. Although Louis liked to be carried around, he made a fuss about walking up and down the stairs. So Draco helped Louis go down the stairs, slowly.

Bill was in the kitchen, going through the refrigerator.

"Hey." Draco said.

Bill looked up, and smiled when he saw Louis.

"Well hello there." He said.

Louis reached out for his father, who took him into his arms.

"Fleur asked me to watch over the little man, but I have to go now or I'll be late." Draco explained.

"Thank you for your time." Bill said, gratefully.

Draco stepped into the dining room and apparated away. He arrived in front of a grand house. He wasn't a stranger here. Hermione had held many dinner parties at her home for colleagues and friends. Draco had been invited to a few before, and he had even spoken to her many times. Most of their conversations were about work, however.

Draco straightened up his clothes, and ran his tongue over his teeth. Satisfied, he began to walk to the front door. Just before he was about to knock, Draco remembered that he had had fish for lunch and forgot to brush his teeth after. He frantically checked his pockets for a piece of gum he had stored away the day before.

"Hello, dummy."

The door was swung open, and Ginny pulled Draco in. Harry closed the door behind them and shook hands with Draco.

"Hermione will be down any second, come join us." Harry said.

He led them down the hallway into the kitchen. Teddy was sitting on a high chair, playing with a bowl of dry cereal. Harry sat down on the stool at the kitchen table, while Ginny went to the cabinets. She took out a fruit cup.

"Oh, I can feed him." Draco offered.

Ginny happily handed over the jar and a spoon to Draco.

"I have to get him dressed afterwards, but I wanted to make sure he had something to eat. He never eats outside." Ginny explained.

Teddy quietly ate the food. As Draco was feeding Teddy, Harry asked Draco how his work was. They were talking about work parties when Hermione entered the kitchen.

"I'm ready."

Draco looked up to see Hermione, and couldn't help but stare. Hermione looked stunning in her outfit. Ginny squealed, as she rushed over to her friend.

"Oh, you look fantastic." Ginny said.

Hermione gave her an awkward smile, which went away when she saw Draco. Draco noticed her gaze and cleared his throat as he stood up.

"Hello, Hermione." He greeted her.

Hermione froze. She didn't know who she was expecting to show up, but she was surprised that Ginny had chosen Draco, of all the people she could have chose, to be her date. It wasn't that the two didn't get along. Hermione had discovered that Draco had matured quite a lot since their days at school. He was a quiet man, who kept mostly to himself, but they both had a few mutual friends.

"Hi, Draco." She replied.

"Well, let's get going then, shall we?" Harry said.

Draco helped Ginny get Teddy dressed, as Harry and Hermione went out to get their cars ready, as they had to drive to the gala. Most of the visitors were asked to come by car, and Harry and Hermione had volunteered to do so as well. Hermione had her own car, but Harry didn't. He had borrowed a car from a friend. They were asked to drive because well-known people from the muggle world had been invited to the event. These included political leaders and other influential people. A few even knew about the wizarding world. However, the Ministry of Magic had not revealed the full extent of its powers.

Hermione had bought her car a year ago. It was a spur of the moment decision. Her mother had laughed about it saying that she had a mid-life crisis in her early twenties.

Hermione got out of her car and went back inside to get Draco. Ginny was straightening Teddy's bowtie, as Draco watched.

"Shall we go then?" Hermione asked him.

Draco nodded and followed her to the garage. He whistled when he saw her car.

"Blimey," he said. "I don't know much about cars, but that is one nice car."

Hermione smiled, she felt proud.

"Can I drive." Draco asked her.

Hermione passed him the keys. _Boys_, she thought. But she didn't mind, every man she knew was like that.

The drive there was pleasant. Draco had turned on the Ministry radio station and they listened to the Head of Media, Seiko Ryo, announce the incomers. Draco was clearly enjoying the drive. Even though they were barely talking, the silence wasn't awkward.

"Are we posing for pictures?" Draco asked.

Hermione hadn't heard, she was listening to Seiko announce Ron and Padma.

"Pictures? Or we can go 'round back." Draco said, a little louder this time.

"Oh, uhm yes." Hermione thought about it. Even though she liked the idea of a quiet entrance, she couldn't. It was her event and she needed to be front and center.

Draco drove onto the premises, and quickly braked. There were two limousines dropping off its passengers and two fairies were leading the vehicles. When their turn came, Draco quickly got out from his seat and opened the door for Hermione, holding out his hand. Hermione hesitated. After all this time, she still wasn't sure about how she felt about him. She remembered what her mother had said when she had broke up with Ron. She had told Hermione that everyone deserved a second chance, to redeem themselves. If they still didn't live up to expectations then she needed to learn to let go. Hermione decided that Draco too deserved another chance.

"Let's go." She said, and she took his hand.

* * *

Favourite, follow, review!


	4. Four

Hermione was blinded by flashes. Reporters and journalists, from all over the nation and the extraterrestrial visitors homes, were gathered at the entrance to welcome the guests. People were shouting her name, trying to get her attention. It wasn't odd, she was a part of the Golden Trio, she was used to this kind of attention. But today she had no time to be nice and talk to them, she had other things to worry about.

Draco took his hand out of Hermione's' and placed it on her back.

"Try not to look at the sides. But don't worry, I'll hold on." He whispered into her ear.

Draco moved his hand so he was holding her waist, and began to walk down the red carpet, to the entrance.

"Miss Granger, smile for the camera please." A voice came from the crowd.

Draco and Hermione stopped walking.

"Just be a second." Hermione told Draco.

Draco nodded and let go of her. He watched Hermione as she posed for pictures and gave everyone her beautiful smile.

"Now, one with your date please."

Draco didn't move. He knew that Hermione felt uncomfortable with her, and that was alright. He had bullied her throughout their school years. Draco wanted to be on his best behavior today, for her.

Hermione looked over at Draco, and she was smiling.

"Well?" She asked.

Draco gave her a small smile and walked back to her. She put her arm on his back and stood as close as she could to him.

"Smile."

* * *

"I have to go meet the Minister of Magic, right away." Hermione whispered to Draco as they entered the ballroom.

"I'll meet you inside and save us a table." He replied.

They separated ways and Hermione walked through the thick crowd trying to spot the Minister. She was stopped by Arthur and Molly Weasley who wanted pictures with her. After 5 very long minutes with them, Hermione managed to slip away without them noticing. She was walking towards the stage when someone grabbed her arm.

"Miss Granger."

It was Nadia. Hermione sighed. Finally, someone who would know where the Minister could be.

"Miss Granger, follow me." Nadia said softly.

Hermione walked after Nadia quickly, who led her towards the back of the stage. Before Hermione could ask her why they were there, Nadia grabbed her hand and apparated.

They landed in front of an enormous oak door. Hermione recognized it from her previous trip to the Minister's home. It was Minister Kingsley's home office. The Kingsley family had invited the Weasleys' and her to their home for dinner many times.

Nadia knocked on the door.

"Miss Granger is here." Nadia said.

A burly man opened the door. He was wearing black dress robes and had a large red pin on his chest. The pin was worn by the few elite Aurors.

He took out his wand and waved it over Nadia and Hermione.

"Clear, please present your wands, you may collect them before leaving."

Hermione and Nadia gave him their wands and stepped in the room. There were ten other Auror's inside the room. Kingsley was sitting behind his desk talking to Harry Potter.

"Minister." Hermione said as she walked to him.

He stood up and shook her hand over his desk. Harry nodded at her, and motioned for her to sit down beside him.

"Why aren't we at the Gala?" She whispered to Harry.

"Miss Granger. We are going to have to end the Gala early, I'm afraid." Kingsley informed her.

Hermione stared at the Minister, surprised. Everyone at the Ministry had spent so long on the events for their visitors.

"Hermione." Harry said. "We believe there may be a threat to our visitors and the Minister." He explained.

"I don't understand."

Harry explained everything to her. The area on which the Ministry Castle was located on was protected by a spell at all times. However, for the Gala, an even larger area including the Castle was to be protected with a stronger, even more complicated spell. The duration of the spell was 4 hours. The next spell could not be conjured until the first spell was completely over. This left a small time frame in which the Castle and it's surroundings were vulnerable. When the event was being planned out, the Auror's had gone over every detail, once Hermione had supplied them with the paperwork. The previous spell would not be strong enough but the Auror's had decided to cover the area and keep watch until the second spell was in place.

"We just got news that some wizards in the highlands had been talking to one of the Head of Travel Affair's people. The secretary had stopped for a potential camping location for international students. At a local bar he heard some wizards talking about the Gala and they didn't have nice things to say." Harry continued.

"Let's just say they don't appreciate this union of wizarding worlds." Kingsley added.

"Right. So Mr. Benao feels that there may be a threat present for everyone. The Auror's feel that instead of letting the Gala go on. It would be best to move the location, prevent any intruders, so we can prevent a mass scare." Harry said.

Hermione shook her head. This was unbelievable. She had heard that there were a group of wizards up north, who wanted the government to be abolished. They wanted a monarchy instead. The wizards had growing support, and the ministry had been keeping watch on them. It didn't make sense to Hermione. After the war, programs that the government funded had grown significantly. Education programs, work programs, magic programs, you name it. The government wanted to strengthen the people of the wizarding world so they could be prepared for anything. These wizards, for some reason she couldn't grasp, wanted to abolish the government and bring back the monarchy. They blamed all the past events with Lord Voldemort on the government. They believed that they could have taken many more steps to prevent him from rising up. This was true, but the government had completely changed since then.

"What we don't understand is, what should we tell our muggle guests?" Kingsley asked the duo.

Harry shrugged. Hermione who was still thinking about the wizards ran her fingers through her hair. They all sat down in silence, waiting for the other to make a suggestion. Harry was about to speak when they heard a loud knock on the door.

"Wand, please." The burly Auror asked.

"Ah, welcome Mr. Weasley." Kingsley conjured up a chair beside Hermione.

Ron awkwardly walked over to the chair and slumped down on the seat. Hermione made it clear that she did not want to talk to him by leaning as far away from him as she could.

"I do have a plan." Hermione said softly.

Kingsley looked up at her. "Well, go on."

"Earthquake," Hermione began. "We announce that their is going to be a large earthquake that our scholars predicted. We ask everyone to leave for their homes through the floo network and keep everything on the down low. We will also inform them that we will be busy trying to prevent the earthquake, to protect the city."

Hermione stopped talking. It was back to eerie quietness.

"I can work with that." Harry spoke, finally.

"Right." Ronald added.

Hermione looked up at Kingsley, for his approval.

"We could use obliviate and make them believe that the event already happened and place a false memory." Harry suggested.

Hermione shook her head. "Way too many spells. Even if we collaborated. Also the fake memories we would have to create; not only would it be time consuming, it would take way too much energy. Energy which we could be focusing on something else." She explained.

Kingsley nodded.

"Okay. I go out with Kingsley to explain to all our muggle guests about the unfortunate event we predict. Ronald and the other leaders can help direct them to the second hall. We can conjure up fireplaces to fill the room and assign an Auror to each. We explain the secrecy before directing them home." Harry said, as he stood up.

"Yes. Right when the guests have been escorted to the second hall, I will ask Nadia to reach the Dining Halls at the Ministry and join the rooms. She will make sure the food is ready. I will explain to everyone shortly that the disturbance will be explained the following day. Then we will ask everyone to join us at the Ministry for dinner." Hermione finished.

"Good luck to you all." Kingsley said.

* * *

"Where is my best friend?" Ginny demanded, grabbing a surprised Draco.

Draco had been waiting for his date. He had found a table, and was waiting patiently, checking his watch every couple minutes. Forty seven minutes, he counted, before he was interrupted.

"I would like to know myself." He said, before telling her about his uneventful wait.

"Well my husband is missing. And so are my brother and best friend." She said, tapping her foot.

Draco sighed.

"_I would love to have all the answers in the world, Ginny."_ He thought.

Ginny gave him a menacing look, as if she knew what he was thinking. She then sat beside him.

"Ginny." Harry walked over to them quickly.

Ginny jumped up from her seat.

"Mr. Potter. Where in the world where you?" Ginny asked him.

Harry whispered into her ear, quickly summarizing the events at Kingsley's home.

"Sweetie, go bring Teddy at meet me at my office at the Ministry. You'll be safest there." Harry ordered her. "Also if you could please tidy up my office, I'd be very grateful." He added with a sweet smile.

Ginny rolled her eyes, gave him a kiss, and went on her way. Just as Draco was going to take his turn to question Harry, Ron appeared from the crowd.

"Aurors in their positions, awaiting further orders. Minister is waiting for you." He whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry nodded, and pointed towards the stage.

"As soon as I signal you, I need everyone to escort the guests as fast as possible." Harry whispered back.

Ron nodded and disappeared back into the crowd.

"Harry." Draco said loudly. He didn't want Harry to get interrupted again.

Harry told Draco to go behind the stage, and left quickly. Draco didn't want to leave his seat, he knew it would be claimed right away, but he wanted to ask Hermione what was going on. Sure enough, Hermione was behind the stage talking quietly to Nadia. Nadia rubbed her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Miss." She said. "I'll get right on it, and I'll make sure everyone loves it."

Nadia stepped back and apparated.

"Hermione." Draco said, softly, putting his hand on her back.

Hermione turned around and hugged him tightly.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Everything's ruined." Hermione mumbled.

Draco held her back, tightly. He knew how comforting a hug could be. They stood like that for a minute, while Hermione took deep breaths. When Harry introduced Kingsley, she stepped back.

"Thank you." She said.

"What's going on?" Draco asked her.

"I'll tell you the whole story later, just hold on okay?" She asked him, before grabbing his hand tightly.

Draco complied. He zoned out, while Kingsley spoke and then they heard hundreds of footsteps. Hermione squeezed his hand. The curtains moved and Harry walked down with Kingsley.

"It's time for you to leave, Minister Kingsley. Booth and Nguyen will be with you at all times." Harry explained.

Kingsley thanked him, shook his hand and left with two very tall men in dark robes. Harry nodded at Hermione and left at the other side of the stage.

"My turn." Hermione said.

She started walking. She was still holding his hand so Draco moved the curtains slightly. Ron and Harry were at the end escorting the last couple people out. After they exited, Hermione walked onto the stage with Draco. There were about a hundred people waiting for Hermione to speak, to explain what was going on. After a couple seconds of silence from Hermione, Draco slightly nudged her.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience ladies and gentlemen." Hermione began.

Hermione quickly explained to everyone that for reasons she could not explain to the public yet, the event was being moved to the Ministry of Magic. She also explained that although the threat level was low, the Ministry chose to prevent any incidents by taking precaution. She thanked everyone for their cooperation and quickly exited the stage.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Draco asked, rushing after her.

Hermione stopped momentarily

"I'm very embarrassed." She told Draco. "I'm heading to the Ministry right away before anyone stops me."

Before Draco could stop her she rushed away. She didn't get very far when she was stopped by a handsome young man.

"Minister Nova." Hermione said.

Nova gave her a smile. It was anyone else, Hermione would have excused herself and ran off. However, Minister Nova was one of the very important guests. He was also one of the wisest, and amongst the few wizards in the entire galaxy who knew the history of the wizarding world. Hermione had the upmost respect for him.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yes, thank you Minister."

Nova smiled again then walked away.

"_Odd." _Hermione thought.

Someone else grabbed her hand. Hermione looked back and saw Draco, and then pop.

* * *

It didn't take long for everyone to move to the Ministry. Everyone already had had too much wine, so no one really seemed to mind. Nadia had dinner tables arranged for everyone and when everyone had found their seat the courses began to appear. Draco was back on table saving duty, while Hermione ran around apologizing to the Ministers. Ginny and Teddy sat down across from Draco. They were busy searching the crowd for Harry. Draco drank two large glasses of firewhiskey before Hermione finally had the time to sit down and grab a bite to eat. Harry arrived a bit later. He had been asked by Kingsley to explain everything, personally, to the Ministers. Harry and Ginny spent most of their time feeding Teddy, who was being fussy. Despite the previous events, everyone was having a great time.

After dinner, everyone lingered for hours, taking pictures. It was past two in the morning, and it was just a handful of people left.

Hermione and Nadia were doing clean up spells. Draco was sitting on the floor with a sleeping Teddy in his lap, while Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Padma sat together at a table finishing a bottle of firewhiskey. Luna was dancing with Neville in the middle of the room. George was sitting with Angelina in a corner, far away from the rest of them. They were talking about Quidditch while he was rubbing her leg.

"Oi, you took the last bit." Ron yelled at Harry, waving an empty bottle in the air.

Ginny burst into laughter. Hermione shook her head, watching her clearly drunk friends acting like children. Draco shushed them.

"Oh, sorry Draco." Padma apologized for her boyfriend.

Harry giggled. Then Ginny laughed at Harry's giggle.

"We should." She said to Harry.

"Yes." Harry said back.

"Huh?" Padma asked.

"We're all going to my place!" Ginny exclaimed. "We have a huge supply of butterbeer."

Everyone, including Hermione agreed.

* * *

They arrived at Harry's home shortly, and everyone settled in their living room.

Draco put Teddy in his bed, and waited to make sure he wouldn't wake up from being moved.

When he got downstairs, Padma was bringing drinks for everyone. Hermione was sitting on one of the sofas by herself, so Draco joined her.

"Pass me a bottle?"

Draco leaned forward, and picked up a bottle of firewhiskey for them both. Hermione quickly popped it open, sunk back into the sofa and chugged down the cold drink. One, two, four bottles later Hermione leaned onto Draco and giggled.

"Mhmm. I want ice cream." She said in a demanding voice.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Go to sleep, Hermione."

Hermione held onto his arm and closed her eyes. Draco sat back comfortably, and watched Ron play magical cards with Padma, Luna, Neville and Ginny.

Harry was laying on the couch, with his head on Ginny's lap. Angelina was sitting on George's lap, stroking his hair, while they watched a rerun of a Quidditch game.

"Oh, I feel sick."

Hermione quickly got up and rushed out the back door, with her hand over her mouth. Draco quickly followed her, telling Ginny he would take care of her. He stopped in the kitchen, and grabbed a small bottle of water that was sitting on the counter.

Harry had a large backyard. The home was located in a small community of wizards and witches, so hiding magic wasn't something they had to worry about. Harry enjoyed doing home projects, and he always had help from Mr. Weasley. They had made a large porch swing the previous month, which is what Hermione was sitting on. Draco sat beside her before handing over the bottle to her.

"I don't think this is the best place to sit."

"It's helping, actually."

Draco stopped the swing. He was much larger, and she was petite so she couldn't do anything about it.

"Drink the water." He told her.

Hermione opened the cap and took a small sip.

"No more."

She gave the bottle to Draco, and put her head in her hands. Draco reached over slowly, and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Go wash your face, you'll feel better."

Hermione looked over at him, and they stared into each others eyes. After a few seconds, Hermione looked away. Her stomach was turning and she wanted to hurl.

"Do you hear that." Draco asked, getting up from the swing.

"That's the lobster, wanting to come up." Hermione said.

Draco turned around and put a finger up to his lips. He leaned over the railing on the deck and listened closely. For a second he heard nothing. Hermione groaned, and Draco gave her a look to tell her to stay quiet. Draco heard a soft rustling sound and quickly turned around, with his wand in position.

"What are you doing to do? Fry the owl?"

Draco put his wand back. It was a cute little pygmy owl, resting on top of the porch swing. It had a large orange letter in its' extended her arm out, and it dropped the letter onto her hand.

_Hermione,_

_ Mother has asked me to tell you that you must, and she means must, come to Bill's tomorrow for dinner. It is also your duty to inform my sister and brother, that everyone has been invited. I also need to talk to you about your education plans, so it's very important that you attend. And mother would like your italian chocolate cake recipe, she says it is very important, which I don't think it is. _

_See you soon,_

_Percy Weasley._

Hermione groaned. All she wanted to do for the next week was sleep. This entire event was a mess, and Hermione didn't want to work. She wanted to hibernate so people would forget about everything and then she would be able to face anyone. However, since she was in charge of their extraterrestrial guests, it was important for her to attend every meeting concerning them. Hermione put the letter on the swing and stood up.

"Ugh, I need to get home."

Hermione groaned. She instantly regretted getting up. Her head felt heavy. Draco picked up the letter and read it, quickly.

"Hermione."

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you stay at my place for the remainder of the night?" He asked her. "It's close by and you can come here and leave with everyone else."

Hermione shook her head slightly, but had to sit down. She took a deep breathe and considered the offer. She did not want to apparate, or even walk anywhere. Ron and Padma had already planned on sleeping over at Harry's, so they took over the guest room. Ginny needed Padma to watch Teddy overnight, while she sobered up. Ginny had already told Neville and Luna they could sleep on the sofas.

"Thank you."

"Okay, let me get the car, I'll be back in five minutes okay." Draco said.

He conjured up a small snack for the owl, which immediately flew off. Then Draco ran off into the dark.

Hermione slowly slid down on the seat, and lifted her legs so she was laying down on the swing. There was a cool breeze now, and it was helping her feel better. As she closed to eyes, she wondered if her friends had gone to sleep. Hermione listened closely. She heard someone in the kitchen, and the tap turning on.

"_They're probably going to sleep soon." _She thought.

When Draco came back, he found a very groggy Hermione about to fall off the swing.

"Hey now, don't fall asleep on me."

Draco picked Hermione up, in one swift motion. Hermione opened her mouth ready to protest, but she didn't want to walk so she let him carry her to his car. Draco's arms felt warm against her skin. Draco whispered a spell, and the passenger door opened up slowly.

"Watch your head." Draco said softly to her, as he lowered her onto the seat.

Hermione noted that his breathe smelled like peppermint, and suddenly had the urge to grab his face and kiss him.

Then she took a deep breath, and reminded herself that this was Draco she was thinking about.

The drive to his home was short. Draco mentioned something about moving out of the Malfoy Manor, and taking up a muggle sport. Hermione tried her best to not come off as rude, and listen to him but she was too tired.

"Hermione."

Draco shook her softly. Hermione gave a sleepy moan. Draco shook her again.

"What?" Hermione said irritably, opening her eyes.

"We're here. I'm going to take you to the bedroom now." He informed her.

Hermione let him pick her up and rested her head on his chest. Draco walked carefully over to his room, opening all the doors with a spell. He carefully laid her down on his bed, making sure he didn't pull her hair as he slid his hands out from underneath her.

"Goodnight, Hermione." He whispered.

* * *

Favourite, follow, review!


	5. Five

Hermione's eyes shot open. Her mind was racing, as she tried to collect her thoughts and remember what had happened last. Nothing, everything was fuzzy. Hermione made a mental note, that she could not handle any amount of alcohol, and she needed to avoid it at any cost. Right now, all Hermione could think of was her growing headache.

_I wouldn't mind some coffee right now, _she thought.

Hermione slowly stretched her arms until her hand reached the headboard. It was soft, unusual. She didn't have a leather headboard. Hermione sat up in the bed. There was a large window to her right, and it took Hermione a second to adjust her eyes to the light which was flooding the room. The bedroom had dark grey, bare walls. There were no pictures or mirrors, or even posters. The bed that Hermione had slept on was big, for just one person. There were beautiful, silky emerald sheets and more pillows than anyone could possibly need. Hermione quietly hopped off the bed and walked toward the door on her left. It was slightly open, and she slid through, making absolutely no sound. She found herself in a large bathroom, with a doorway on the right hand side. It was a walk-in closet filled with men's clothing. That's when Hermione remembered that Draco had offered her a bed for the night. She went back to the room and opened the door at the end of the room. There was a short hallway which led to what looked like a kitchen to Hermione. She quietly made her way down the hallway holding her breath.

"Good afternoon."

Hermione gasped, in surprise. Draco was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking tea out of a large clear cup. He was wearing a white, somewhat see through shirt, with grey pyjamas. Hermione walked over to him and sat down across the table.

"What time is it?" She asked, quietly.

Draco took his phone out of his pocket, and placed in on the table, showing her the time. It was five past three. Hermione ran her fingers through her hair, she couldn't believe she had slept that long. Draco waved his hand in the air. A mug and a teapot rose up in the air from the kitchen counter and slowly floated over to Draco. He grabbed them and poured Hermione a cup.

"Drink this, you'll feel better."

Hermione grabbed the mug and took a sniff. It was chamomille tea, her favourite. She took a slow sip and relaxed in her chair. Suddenly, she realized something.

"My clothes."

Hermione looked up at Draco, accusingly. She just realized that she was wearing the same pyjamas as Draco and a grey tank top with a snitch on it.

"It was a spell, Hermione. And the lights were off in the room. The bottoms are mine, and that top belongs to a friends." Draco explained.

Hermione took a deep breath, and took another sip of her warm tea.

"I really have no clue where your shoes are, though." He added.

Hermione groaned. Those were her most comfortable, and sexy heels. She'd have to ask Nadia to find her the exact same pair.

"Would you like some food?" Draco asked.

Hermione's stomach growled, right on queue. Draco smirked.

"Alright, head over to the den and relax, I'll bring over some food."

Hermione filled her mug to the brim, took a large sip, and walked slowly over to the direction Draco had pointed out for her. It was a small room, with a large black couch in front of a television. Hermione put her mug on the table and picked up the remote control. She never watched television, but she sat back and flipped through the channels. Draco walked into the room two minutes later, carrying two very large plates with stacks of pancakes. Hermione grabbed hers and thanked him.

"I'm a very great chef."

Draco took a big bite, as he watched Hermione eat hers. It didn't take them long to finish their food, and Draco filled up their cups again with more tea. Hermione thanked Draco for the delicious pancakes.

"You still have to tell me about Kingsley." Draco reminded her.

Hermione sat back and began to tell Draco in detail, about the wizards and the potential danger that could have took place the previous night. Draco listened quietly, and when she finished telling her story, they had a discussion about the wizards. Hermione found herself enjoying talking to him. He seemed like a completely different person. Draco was calm, polite, and thoughtful.

"Well Percy will probably want to talk about security for future events, with Harry and Ron tonight."

Draco agreed.

"You should come along." Hermione added.

"No, it's fine."

Hermione insisted that he come along. He had been very helpful the night before, and he had let her sleepover. After a little persuasion, Draco agreed. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Actually, I wanted to apologize for last night as well. I don't remember everything, yet, but you were very kind to me and all this, it's just too much. Thank you so much." She said, very grateful.

He had indeed acted like a gentle,am. which wasn't unexpected. But still, she was very grateful that someone was there to take care of her.

"It was no problem at all. You could say I'm trying to redeem myself." He added with a shrug, and then smiled.

Hermione looked down at her hands. Although she had a reason to be mad at him, Hermione was proud to call herself mature, and open-minded. It wouldn't be fair to hold the things he had said to her as a child, now. It was only fair to give him a chance.

"We've all changed, for the better." She said, finally.

She then smiled.

"Let's go then."

Hermione waited, while Draco showered. He decided to wear a long grey coat and black pants, he didn't want to be too underdressed or overdressed either. Hermione assured him that he looked fine, and they both apparated to her home. She took a little longer than he did, but Draco was patient, and even made them both tea while he waited for her to get dressed. Hermione slid on a plain black dress. Effortless beauty, was what Hermione said to describe her taste in fashion. Hermione used a glamour spell, to dry and style her hair, and made her way down.

* * *

"I understand, Xanthippe."

Kingsley was walking with Percy Weasley, behind Harry Potter and Xanthippe. They were deep in the heart of the Forbidden Forest. Xanthippe was speaking to the Minister, on behalf of the centaurs.

Xanthippe was a beautiful centaur. Although she looked to be about in her late thirties, Kingsley knew she reaching her second millennia. She had blonde hair that flowed down her back.

She had asked them to meet her at the faerie pond, and had been walking them over to her home since then. Xanthippe had just been explaining to the Minister why she had to walk them. The centaurs wanted their secrecy, which the Minister respected.

They arrived to what marshy area, where they saw one of the widest trees in the world. As they walked closer, a large grove in the tree on one side. Xanthippe pressed her hand on the grove. After she removed her hand, the part where her hand had been began to glow. At first, it was just a small area, then the entire bottom portion of the tree trunk was lightly glowing.

"Follow me, closely."

Xanthippe walked into the trunk, and disappeared. The men followed suite. The inside of the trunk did not look like anything Harry could have possibly imagined; it was clear that it was magically enlarged. There was a large, well lighted staircase with got wider as they walked further down. There were long platforms in between steps, and all the way down there were doors on either side of the platforms.

"Not long, Potter."

Xanthippe somehow sensed the skeptical look on Harry, who was wondering how long they would walk down the never-ending staircase. Xanthippe stopped at a platform, and Harry saw that there was still a long ways to go down. The door that Xanthippe stood in front of had small gold writing, along the entire doorway. Xanthippe waiting for Kingsley to catch up, then put her hand on the door, slowly opening it.

"Kingsley."

An elderly looking centaur stood near the door. Kingsley bowed to the centaur, who kindly put her hand on his shoulder and guided him over to the center of the room.

"Nyx, dear friend, it's been too long."

Nyx gave a soft laugh, as she sat down on the enormous, thick, floor pillows. Harry, Percy, and Xanthippe sat down across from them. The room was dark, but there were long candles in the corners.

"I've heard about the wizards, Kingsley." Nyx told him.

Harry found himself admiring the elders voice .Nyx reminded him of Dumbledore.

"We only need your support, and everyone else's support. If we stand united once more, we can assure no tragedy will fall upon us again." Kingsley said.

Nyx nodded in agreement. Kingsley went on to explain about the intentions of the wizards, and what it could mean for their world.

"I can assure you, dear friend, that even without acknowledging our alliance, the centaurs will remain on your side, as long as you wish for the best for our world. I would like to thank you on behalf of all of my children, for coming here yourself and informing us. Know that, we will do anything in our power to aide you."

Kingsley bowed his head slightly, showing his gratitude.

"Xanthippe, won't you get our guests some nectar."

"My apologies."

Xanthippe rose up, and walked out the door. When the door closed behind her, Nyx turned to Kingsley and put her hands into his.

"Friend, I must warn you. By opening our doors to these new worlds, we have opened the doors for their troubles as well."

Kingsley looked down at her hands.

"Listen." Nyx ordered.

Harry stared at the two, sitting hand in hand, in silence. He tried his best to listen closely, but he could not hear anything. He saw Kingsley close his eyes, and tilt his head up. Nyx did the same. Silence. Something seemed odd to Harry, he noticed that Nyx's eyes seemed to be glowing. He was so caught up with the elderly centaur's eyes that he did not notice the low hum coming from the ground. Harry looked over at Percy for answers, and saw that he too was just as confused. The hum lasted for a minute, and disappeared. Nyx dropped her hands and put them on her lap. She smiled at Harry and Percy.

"Here you go."

Xanthippe had come back and offered Percy and Harry a long horn, filled with a thick red liquid. He had not noticed her walk in, and assumed that Nyx must have known she was coming, and that was why she stopped. Harry took his drink, and had a small sip. It was surprisingly cold, and delicious. Harry then found that he had gotten quite thirsty from their long walk. He finished the nectar quickly, and thanked Xanthippe.

"I trust that your companions can keep a secret, Kingsley." Nyx said.

Kingsley assured Nyx that they were trustworthy.

"Well, Xanthippe will be taking you back now."

The three men bowed to Nyx, and followed Xanthippe up the stairs. Percy and Kingsley lagged behind, they were discussing further events that had to be planned, such as birthdays for their guests. Xanthippe and Harry were quite a few steps away from them, whispering about the forest, and the school.

"You know, I've heard a lot of stories about you, Harry."

Of course. Harry tried to avoid conversations turning onto him, but he decided to let this one slip. Xanthippe had been awfully kind to them, by being their guide.

"I've heard that you have a scar." Xanthippe continued, cautiously.

Harry nodded. He stopped walking, to move his hair out of the way, and show her the scar. Xanthippe was in awe.

"May I touch it?" She asked.

It may have seemed odd to some people, but Harry got asked this very thing quite often. He agreed to let her, and Xanthippe slowly ran her finger over the scar.

"It's not a big deal really, it hasn't even bothered me since that day." Harry explained.

Harry looked up at Xanthippe who was standing still like a statue. Her eyes were fixed on Harry, and they were glowing. Nyx's eyes were nothing compared to Xanthippe's. Her eyes had turned completely purple, and lit her entire face up. Being in the middle of a dark forest, Xanthippe looked quite intimidating. Kingsley and Percy who were still talking about current government wages, had not noticed a single thing. They were still far away from the centaur, walking ever so slowly.

"_Potter."_

The same hum that had been coming from the room, was now coming from the forest floor. Harry. He looked at Xanthippe's lips, but she had not spoken those words. Although, he could tell it was her distinct voice.

"_Harry Potter. The boy who lived." _

Harry took a step back, but before he could get further away from her, she grabbed his wrist tightly. He was confused, and slightly scared. He didn't know how he was supposed to react to this event.

"_Glory of the war shall soon be forgotten. Tragedy was always in your destiny._"

Harry tried to get his arm out of her hand, her words echoed in his mind. Xanthippe gasped. Her eyes stopped glowing and she was back to her normal self.

"Oh."

She noticed she had gripped Harry's hand tightly and let it drop.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that."

She had no idea what she said, Harry thought. He rubbed his hand quickly, and started walking.

"It's fine."

* * *

Favourite, follow, review!


	6. Six

Hermione stood in front of her closet, staring at the wall. This is how most mornings went, when she didn't know what to wear, and she didn't feel like putting on clothes. She groaned, before picking a long, grey dress, and black shoes. Hermione was too tired to spend time on her appearance, so she did a quick glamour spell, and made her way to the Ministry.

The night before, when they had gone for dinner at Bill's, Draco and Hermione had gotten quite close. Harry and Percy failed to make an appearance, as they had been kept late by the Minister, so Ginny and Fleur planned to watch horror movies after putting all the kids to sleep. Hermione and Draco had a laugh, pointing out the mistakes in the low budget film that Ginny had chosen. An angry Fleur asked them to leave and join Mr. and Mrs. Weasley outside. They spent the rest of the night talking about ancient wizarding history, while drinking firewhiskey. Hermione found it very easy to talk to him, which surprised her. She usually annoyed Ron, with her talking, and Harry seemed to tolerate her. But Draco and Hermione seemed to get along, and had told Ginny afterwards that she liked this new Draco very much.

"Good morning, Miss."

Nadia came inside her office, and placed a coffee cup in the middle of the desk.

"Here's your morning tea, and here," she said, as she passed over a thick envelope, "is a letter you received early morning."

Hermione took a sip of the tea, before opening the envelope. As usual, she had forgotten to eat breakfast, but the tea would keep her satisfied till lunch. The envelope contained a small note, and on the bottom Hermione saw that it was signed by Harry.

_Hermione, we need to talk. Hogwarts, after the Ministers introduction. I'll meet you outside at Hagrid's place, at 12. Destroy this message, after you read it._

_Harry Potter_

Hermione reread the short message quickly, before she folded it up and light it on fire. The letter burned up slowly, letting out pink flames.

"Nadia, could you retrieve my other mail from the Head Office?"

Nadia nodded, before disappearing out the door. Hermione thought it was odd that Harry wanted to meet at Hagrid's home, but then again, he was still always getting into mischief.

Once Nadia brought Hermione her mail, she quickly went through it all and filled out her agenda. She would get so busy with work, she needed to write down every little meeting or moment so she wouldn't forget anything. Today, Hermione had to meet Fleur for lunch; they had to plan an event which would include their guests at Hogwarts tonight. It was last minute, but Headmaster McGonagall had many duties herself, so she could not give them more than a couple hours to fix up the Great Hall. Hermione had already been to Hogwarts a week prior. She had expanded the wings magically. Each House at Hogwarts, would have guest students who would mingle with Hogwarts' students, and inform them about their world as well. This was going to happen at every wizarding school on Earth. The following year, the top students at each school would be selected to go to another world, and learn what they had to offer.

Hermione didn't have any hard work to do before lunch. She was asked to do a quick greeting with the guest ministers. Hermione had just gotten into the elevator when Minister Sampa walked in behind her. The handsome man was accompanied by a far more beautiful woman. She was tall, and her skin gave off a green tint. The woman had on a thin green gown, and a thick gold bracelet around her left upper arm. Hermione suddenly blushed, feeling very self conscious.

"Good morning, Minister Sampa."

Minister Sampa looked at Hermione, smiling brightly.

"Hello, dear friend."

Hermione put her hand forward, and shook hands with him. After they let go, she put her hand out to shake with the beautiful woman, but she took a step back. The woman glared at Hermione with her piercing green eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Granger. My friend here is a Nagin. She does not take well to strangers." Sampa explained.

Hermione apologized, before asking what Nagin meant.

"Oh, well my friend can demonstrate." Sampa said, smiling.

He leaned forward, and whispered into her ear. The woman looked at him and then smiled. Hermione blinked, and looked over at Minister Sampa, shocked. The woman had disappeared, in the time it took Hermione to blink. Sampa chuckled, before pointing at the ground. Hermione gasped. There was a beautiful, large snake on the floor, where the woman had just been standing.

"Nagin, meaning snake." Sampa explained.

Hermione watched in awe. The snake had beautiful, sparkling, green scales. Hermione watched, as the snake turned back into the woman in a split second. She looked over at Hermione, giving her a cocky smile, and wrapped her arm around the ministers.

"Well, I'll see you tonight my dear. I must be on my way."

The elevator door opened right on cue, and Minister Sampa and the Nagin walked out swiftly.

The other ministers had all been at a meeting with Kingsley. Hermione waited patiently outside the door, while they exited out the doors of the meeting hall. Kingsley greeted Hermione first, informing her that the ministers would all be going to lunch, in Italy. The other excited ministers greeted Hermione, and she quickly reminded them about dinner at Hogwarts.

Nova was the last one to come out, and he asked her if he could talk to her momentarily. Hermione agreed, and Nova led to an empty meeting hall. Once he closed the heavy doors, he walked towards Hermione and stood very close to her. Hermione looked up at him. He had a beautiful smile, and when she looked into his eyes it was like she was looking at into the universe.

"How are you?" Nova asked, smiling down at her.

"I'm fine, Minister Nova." She replied.

Nova laughed.

"Just Nova, please."

Hermione nodded, looking down at the ground.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you, if you would like to go sailing with me one day. I know how much you enjoyed it back at my home."

Hermione blushed. She was hoping he wouldn't bring that up and now she was embarrassed for the way she had acted.

"I hope you can give me an answer by tonight Hermione, I have to go my brother's calling me." Nova said, softly.

Hermione looked up at him, confused.

"Telepathy." Nova explained. "See you, tonight."

Nova leaned down, and pecked Hermione on the cheek, before walking swiftly out the door. Hermione watched him leave and then took a deep breath. She had to talk to Ginny and ask her for her opinion before she answered Nova. Hermione felt that she couldn't trust her own judgement when it came to men. She quickly took out her phone to text Ginny, so she wouldn't forget.

_Need to talk to you about something. Tonight at my place?_

Not even a minute later, Ginny replied.

_Yes! I'll sleep at your place tonight. Harry's coming late._

Hermione smiled, putting away her phone. Just last year, Hermione had spent days convincing Ginny to get a mobile phone. Harry prefered contacting each other through mail or just visiting each other, but Hermione felt that phones helped people stay closer. It was also easier to get in contact with others. Ginny was hesitant at first but eventually fell in love with her new phone. It made things much easier for Hermione. The only other people she couldn't convince to get a phone were Ron's mother, and Fleur's husband, Bill. They all preferred the good old way.

Looking at her watch, Hermione realized she was going to late for her meeting with Fleur. She walked out the door and went on her way. Fleur had asked Hermione to meet her at a small coffee shop just outside London. It was a favourite spot of hers and she claimed they made the best cup of tea. Hermione had let her pick their location place. Fleur was very difficult to meet nowadays. With many events coming up she was getting overbooked in the time she took out of her day to spend at work. Fleur chose to work for only a few hours, since she wanted to spend time with her husband and children.

It didn't take long for Hermione to reach the small shop. She had made a quick stop home to get her coat, and was back on her way. Hermione had almost missed the stop, it was incredibly small and there were no proper signs. Hermione walked inside, and searched for a tall blonde woman but there was only three people, other than the owner. Two large men sat at the front, drinking tea and chatting about the weather. In the far corner, Hermione saw a blonde man facing away from her. He was looking up at the clock at the wall, and then went back to looking at the menu in his hand. Hermione took out her phone, and messaged Fleur.

_I'm here. Where are you?_

Hermione sat down at the nearest stall, and waited for Fleur to reply. Two minutes later, her phone vibrated.

_Can't make it sorry, coworker will help you out._

Hermione looked up at the blonde man. That must be the coworker, she thought. Hermione stood up and straightened her dress before walking up to greet him.

"Hi, I'm -"

The blonde man turned his head to look at Hermione.

"Draco?"

Draco smiled.

"That's my name." He said.

Hermione sat down across from him.

"So you're taking over for Fleur?" She asked.

Draco explained to her that he had been moving around different departments in the Ministry, to see which one he would enjoy working for. He had joined Fleur not long ago, and was second in command to her. She had to meet the Head of Animagus Registry, so she sent Draco.

"Well, it's just us, so we have a lot of work to do." Hermione told him.

Draco nodded.

"I'm caught up. I was thinking it would be more convenient for us to eat at Hogwarts. We can leave now, eat, and get to work right away."

Hermione agreed this was a better idea.

"Well, let's get going."

* * *

"You look beautiful." Ginny said before kissing Hermione on the cheek.

Hermione smiled brightly. She had to admit, she looked good. It was even better knowing that she had gotten dressed in less than two minutes, right before guests began to show up. Glam spells were clearly Hermione's favourite spell. Tonight, she had decided to wear a knee length, black dress.

The introductions began. Before the event, with the help of Draco and Professor Neville Longbottom, Hermione had expanded the ballroom, and at Neville's bidding, they had added a separate room with dessert and "adult beverages". Hermione had to agree that it was a great idea, for people to socialize before they entered the great hall. Draco replaced the regular tables with round tables, like Fleur had ordered. The candles that always floated above had been replaced with the sky of the Horizons Galaxy,where the Ministers came from. Hermione and Harry walked around the Hall introducing the Ministers to the professors of Hogwarts. Ginny sat down with Ron and Padma at a table near the front, where he was surrounded by a group of students.

"I've always wanted to meet someone from the Golden Trio!" A second year student exclaimed.

Ginny rolled her eyes, before politely asking them to give the three some privacy. Soon they were joined by Harry who informed them that the dinner was about to begin. They watched as the rest of the wizards around them took their seats, and it was just Hermione and Kingsley standing, who were seating the guest Ministers at the table near the front. Kingsley sat down at the end, and Hermione took her place at the small podium set up by Draco.

"Good evening, and thank you all for joining us tonight at Hogwarts."

Hermione gave her best smile.

"I would like to thank the students and staff at Hogwarts for the kind and warm welcome, and for planning a wonderful year for our exchange students. I would also like to thank the students who helped me plan for tonight, and lets not forget the elves who prepared our delicious dinner. And now without further ado, well because Minister Kingsley over there has been rubbing his belly, let us dine."

Kingsley chuckled loudly, and the Ministers joined in. In a second, the dinner appeared. Hermione started to walk towards Harry's table, when she caught sight of Draco. He was sitting at a large table with a few other members of the Ministry. She walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Come join me."

Draco smiled as he got up and followed her to Harry's table.

* * *

"- And we have began to plan our own education plan for our future exchange students. So I hope to see some of you bright fifth year students in the following year…"

Harry nudged Hermione. She looked over at him, annoyed.

"What?"

"Come here."

He rose up, and walked swiftly out the hall.

Hermione rolled her eyes, clearly agitated, then followed him.

"I can't believe you're making me miss this, Harry."

Harry grabbed her arm, and led her outside. They walked down the path until they reached Hagrid's little hut.

"Hagrid's back?" Hermione asked Harry, as he knocked on the door.

Hagrid had told Hermione and Harry that he was off to someplace north, to visit his new girlfriend. They had met at Hogsmeade and according to Ginny, they were smitten.

"Yes, now be quiet."

They heard some scruffling, and a small bang before Hagrid opened the door.

"Hermione!"

Hagrid grabbed Hermione and hugged her tightly.

"It's so good to see ya."

Harry closed the door and sat down at Hagrid's table.

"You both need to swear, you will not tell anybody what I'm about to tell you."

They both agreed. So as Hagrid prepared a pot of tea for them, Harry told them about his trip to with Kingsley and Percy. When Harry got to the part about Xanthippe, Hagrid's eyes opened wide, and Hermione frowned.

"I don't know who I should tell, I trust you two to keep a secret." Harry explained.

Hermione grasped his hand tightly.

"Oh, Harry." She whispered.

He knew what she was thinking. They had all gone through so much from such a young age, and when finally things were turning around for the better, trouble came uninvited.

"Here, have this." Hagrid pushed two big mugs of tea across the table, before sitting down.

They sat in absolute silence as they finished their drinks. Hagrid had just opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione suddenly placed her hand over his mouth to silence him. With her other hand she pointed to her ear. Harry nodded, and they all listened closely. At first there was only some scruffling, but then they heard voices.

"Nova, you know that it's not right. They should have told us the motive behind the Wizard's protests."

Hermione slowly walked towards the small dusty window, while motioning for Harry and Hagrid not to follow. When Hermione peered outside she saw Minister Nova was walking behind Minister Celestia. Minister Nova stopped not far from Hagrid's home.

"Stop, brother." Nova ordered Celestia.

Celestia stopped and turned around.

"Nova, no. You know the Royal Family is in our homeland, yet they decide not to inform us on something so important."

"There's no need to be so angry. You shouldn't have eavesdropped and we should not have left so abruptly. What will they think of us?"

"Nova. How can you say that? When all we have ever wanted was peace and unity. For our King and Queen to go back to their rightful place, their home. How can you think about something so meaningless?"

Celestia put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"We've only wanted this for so long. Unity. We were always so close with Terra, brother."

Nova grabbed his hand.

"Come brother." He said. "We will talk about this another night. Not tonight, let us go back to the festivities."

"I just needed to take a walk, alright?"

Nova didn't let go of his brother's hand. He just looked at him silently. His brother stared back, and then lowered his gaze.

"Alright, you're right as always."

They walked back hand in hand.

"What was that all about? Giving each other weird looks and all." Hagrid commented.

"Telepathy." Hermione whispered.

They quietly watched the brothers walk back up to the school.

Hermione turned around and stared at Harry. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Harry joined her at the window, and watched the two brothers walk back to the castle.

"I need to tell Kingsley." Harry said.

Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Harry what about the centaur. We need to find out if we should take what she said seriously."

Hagrid cleared his throat.

"Well 'Arry. I can go out into the forest tonight and ask my friend." He offered.

Harry thanked Hagrid.

"Now, about the Wizards."

* * *

Favourite, follow, review!


	7. Seven

"That was incredibly boring." Ginny whined.

It was almost one in the morning, and she was tired. She had her heels in hand, and was just itching to take off her dress and get in her nightgown.

Harry, who was holding Teddy in his arms, leaned over and kissed Ginny gently on her forehead.

"We'll be home soon." He told her.

They were waiting for Hermione and Draco, who were helping clean up. Harry had offered to help, but Hermione had insisted that he accompany Ginny who was watching Teddy. Hermione had to stay back to assure that everyone left, and Fleur had asked Draco to stay back to help Hermione and Nadia.

Ginny leaned up against Harry and held his arm tight.

"I love you." She whispered.

Harry smiled, and kissed her once more.

"We're done!" Hermione said, as she walked up to them.

Draco was following her, holding a large box.

"What've you got there?" Harry asked Draco.

Draco stopped beside Hermione and carefully put the box on the ground.

"It's just some old potion books. The new potions professor is a friend of my mother's so he's letting me borrow them for a while." He explained.

"That sounds very boring." Ginny said.

Hermione and Harry laughed.

"Well not for me." Draco said smiling.

He picked up his box, and bid them all goodbye.

"It's late, you three are definitely staying over at my place tonight." Hermione said to Harry, as soon as Draco left.

Harry shrugged, and Ginny was too tired to argue.

It didn't take long for them to reach Hermione's home. Hermione offered Harry and Ginny her bedroom. Teddy already had his own bed at Hermione's place.

Ginny ripped off her dress while she clumsily made her way to Hermione's room. She grabbed the largest shirt she could find, slipped it on, and fell into bed.

Hermione took Teddy in her arms, so she could tuck him in bed, while Harry went to fetch water for himself.

"Everything alright?" Harry whispered.

He came back to Teddy's room, after checking up on Ginny.

Hermione nodded, before she leaned in and kissed Teddy goodnight. She stepped back, and Harry tucked the sheets in around him. They both quietly made their way into the living room, where they slumped onto the sofas.

"My mind is racing." Harry said.

She knew how he felt, she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened outside Hagrid's home.

"We need to find out what's going on." She told Harry.

Harry shook his head.

"I can't help but think that we may never know the full truth. Think about it. We didn't know about the other Wizarding Worlds for so long. If something that big could be kept quiet for so long, imagine what else they could be keeping from us." He said.

"Okay, before you go full conspiracy theorist on me, I did know about the other Worlds. I had read something about it in a book I found in the floorboards at Hogwarts. It slipped my mind, and I think that's how it was meant to be. There were many agreements and meetings before we were granted this opportunity to bring the worlds back together again. It's still a possibility, it's not a hundred percent confirmed." Hermione told him.

"Who could we ask?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I wish I knew. I don't think it would be right at all, to ask Kingsley. I could get my hands on some literature, and maybe ask a few of the Ministers, that I'm friends with."

Harry raised his brow.

"Just friends." Hermione said with emphasis.

Harry smirked.

"Anyway," Hermione continued, " I have vacation days that I need to use and I think this might be the right time. Nadia can be in charge temporarily, without me having to worry. But I'll be able to focus on getting information about the hidden past."

"I'll ask some of the older Aurors." Harry said.

Hermione agreed that this would be a good beginning. They needed information, but they had to be careful. Not everyone could be trusted.

Ginny walked by them, into the kitchen. She came back with a bottle of water, and sat down in Harry's lap.

"Let's just forget about all that dark stuff for now. Hermione, I heard you stayed at Draco's, hmm? Details." Ginny demanded.

Harry rolled his eyes. He wrapped his arm around Ginny and stroked her hair.

Hermione laughed.

"Ginny, _I _told you."

Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Okay, well tell me more."

Hermione sighed.

"Nothing to say. He was very polite, just like a gentleman. He let me sleep in his bed, and no we didn't sleep together. Then he made pancakes, and that was all, really. I mean I've seen him so many times at the Ministry, and we've talked before, but I guess now, we're both comfortable with each other's company." She told them.

Ginny smiled.

"I'm a love guru." She declared.

"Why did you choose Draco?" Harry asked his wife.

Ginny tousled his hair.

"He wasn't my first choice." Ginny told him.

"I was wondering that too." Hermione added.

"Never question the love guru!" Ginny exclaimed.

* * *

It had been one day. Well, thirteen hours, since Hermione had last checked in with Nadia. Scratch that. It had been thirteen hours since Hermione had last been at the Ministry, and about ten seconds since she thought about work. Hermione had sent two owls to Nadia since she woke up and it was just two in the afternoon.

It was hard to concentrate. She had been reading an old history book, which she had borrowed from a neighbour. It was raining heavily outside. She had her kitchen window open slightly and she could hear the rain hit the roof and the pavement below. The cool breeze and the sound of rain made her feel tired.

Hermione didn't feel like spending time alone, she wanted to be with someone, anyone; but all her friends were busy. Harry and Ron were working on expanding security with the Minister, to prevent any incidents and keep everyone safe. Ginny had practice for the entire week. She had asked Hermione to watch Teddy, and he was taking a nap in his room.

_There has to be someone I can bother._

She knew that all of her old classmates, and friends would be busy with work at the time.

Hermione sighed. As she was thinking about taking a nap, her phone started to ring. She quickly picked it up so Teddy wouldn't hear.

"Hey 'Mione!" Said Ginny.

"Hey Ginny, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm great. Training is going well. We ended early, and the girls and I were thinking about heading to the muggle salon. What are you up to?"

Hermione sighed again. She explained her dilemma.

"Well why don't you play with Teddy." She asked.

"He's asleep." Hermione said.

"Hold on." Ginny said.

Hermione listened. Ginny was still on the line but she was talking to someone else in the background. It sounded like a man.

"Hey, so there's someone here who would like to talk to you." Ginny said, giggling.

Hermione was curious as to who it could be. She wasn't that close to anyone else on Ginny's team.

"-ello."

_Oh._

"Hello, Viktor." Hermione said quietly.

She couldn't believe it. Hermione had been avoiding him for a very long time, and Ginny knew that. Yet she had handed her phone over to him.

"I missed you." He said.

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to control her emotions. She was thinking about what to reply when she heard Ginny's voice in the back.

"Oh I would love to." Viktor said, replying to what Ginny had said.

"Sorry?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'll meet you tomorrow then. Ginny wants to talk, and I have to go. Goodbye!" He said.

"Sorry?!" Hermione repeated herself.

_Did I hear that right?_

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed into the phone.

"Ginny, what did you do?" Hermione asked.

"Well you said you were bored, and I fixed that." Ginny said happily.

Hermione groaned.

"I can't talk to you right now." She said, irritated.

"Yeah, you can thank me later. I have to go too, bye and kiss Teddy for me!" Ginny said quickly before hanging up.

Hermione put her phone down.

_Great. One more thing to worry about._

Hermione got up from her chair and made her way to the sofa. She had closed her eyes for a few minutes when she heard a tapping sound coming from the kitchen. Hermione slowly stood and made sure she had her wand on her. Quietly, she walked back to the kitchen. The tapping sound had stopped. When Hermione looked into the kitchen, she saw a small owl, sitting on the window ledge.

Hermione quickly rushed over to open the window for the bird, to get it out of the rain. The owl flew in and landed on top of the faucet, where it ruffled its feathers, and then held out its leg. Hermione gently untied the letter from it's leg.

It was from Draco.

_Hello Hermione,_

_I found some books at the Manor, you may find interesting. However, they are old and you will have to come here to see them. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but if you are still interested, let me know and I can take you there. _

_Draco Malfoy_

She had met Draco at the Ministry the day after the Hogwarts dinner, and had informed him about what had happened outside of Hagrid's hut. Hermione knew that his family had connections, and he knew a lot more of the elderly wizards who would be able to tell them about their history.

It was odd, but Hermione knew she could trust Draco had initially had her doubts but after working along side with him, she felt so comfortable, and he had a entirely different personality.

Hermione took some parchment out and quickly wrote her reply.

_Good afternoon Draco,_

_Thank you so much for taking the time to look for information. I don't mind coming to take a look. If you are free tomorrow afternoon, we can meet at Hogsmeade._

_Hermione G_

She knew that Viktor was coming to meet her tomorrow, and now she had a great excuse to end their meeting short.

* * *

Favourite, follow, review!


	8. Eight

"Where are you meeting him?" Ron asked.

Hermione was searching through her bag, while he was feeding Teddy. She had purchased some mints a few days ago, and she wanted to keep them in her pocket. Hermione found the small tin can at the bottom of her bag and slipped one into her mouth. Swinging the leather bag over her shoulder she took a step back and checked her hair in the mirror across the hall. Today she had decided to wear a light pink blazer. It was unbuttoned, and loose and she had the sleeves rolled up. Underneath she had worn a tight white blouse, and light blue jeans. Hermione decided that she didn't want to look like she had tried too hard.

"Someplace near." Hermione said suddenly, remembering that she hadn't given him an answer.

"Why not Hogsmeade?" Ron asked.

"There's this great place not far from here. We'll just have some tea." She elaborated, though she wasn't sure why.

Harry had asked to take some extra time off for lunch. He wanted to spend time with Teddy, and also let Hermione go visit Viktor by herself, but he had to head off somewhere last minute. Ginny called in Ron to watch Teddy, and after threatening to show everyone embarrassing pictures of him, he agreed.

Teddy giggled, as he threw his hands out for Hermione. Hermione smiled, and kissed him on the forehead.

"I will be back soon. If you need to reach me, don't hesitate to call." She reminded Ron.

"Alright, you have fun. Be safe." Ron said, quickly.

Hermione gave Teddy a kiss on the forehead, and smiled awkwardly at Ron.

"Erm, well I might be a little late. There's food for both of you in the refrigerator. Call me if you need to go somewhere, don't bother Ginny or Harry." She told him.

Ron nodded. Hermione waved goodbye to both of them and left.

* * *

She arrived at the hotel right on time, and Viktor was already waiting for him. After seeing him, Hermione felt under dressed. He was wearing a fitted,dark grey suit with a light blue tie, and a black shirt.

_He looks so good, _she thought.

When Hermione walked up to him, he got up and embraced her. Hermione hesitated before hugging him back.

"It's nice to see you." Hermione said, politely.

Viktor pulled out her seat for her, and waited for her to sit down before sitting himself.

"You look lovely." He said, smiling lovingly.

Hermione felt her cheeks turn red.

"Thank you. You look very handsome today."

"Dressed to impress." He replied, with a wink.

They ordered some tea, and pastries, and talked about their jobs while they waited. Hermione was comfortable speaking about her work, now that she had permission to speak about the events. She wanted to stay away from any talk about school, and she certainly didn't want to talk about feelings.

When their tea arrived, Viktor began to tell her a funny story about his friend and his girlfriend. Hermione just nodded as she sipped her tea. Spending time with him again, Hermione realized that he had been a great friend, especially when she needed him.

"Are you okay?" Viktor reached forward and gently placed his hand on top of hers.

"I'm fine." She said, smiling.

Viktor slowly turned her hand around, and interlocked fingers. Hermione put down her cup down, looking up at Viktor.

"I missed you." He said.

Hermione looked down at his hand holding hers. His touch felt familiar, it made her feel warm.

She remembered the night of the Yule Ball, when she had fought with Ron. Viktor had let her cry on his shoulder, and made her feel better by just holding her tight. Right now, all she wanted to do was feel his arms around her again, holding him tight.

"_Concentrate, Hermione." _She warned herself.

Viktor reached forward and tucked in her hair behind her ear. Hermione held her breath. Just that simple gesture, one touch, made her feel so amazing.

Hermione shivered. Now was not the time. Although she wanted to settle down, she always had, she had discovered that she liked being free. She didn't want to worry about relationships; Hermione wanted to concentrate on her work and her family.

"I have to go." She said, quietly.

Viktor didn't leave her hand.

"But it hasn't even been an hour."

Hermione saw that he was clearly upset. She gave his hand a squeeze.

"It was nice meeting you again. I have a meeting now, but I would like to meet again one day. We can continue catching up." She said.

Viktor let go of her hand, and they both stood up. Hermione placed her money on the table. She was about to say goodbye, but she leaned in and kissed him quickly on the cheek. Viktor happily kissed her back on her cheek.

"Goodbye."

* * *

Hermione was smiling brightly as she walked into The Three Broomsticks. She was thinking about how it felt when Viktor was holding her hand.

"Hermione, over here."

Draco was sitting alone, with a small book in hand. Hermione slid into the seat in front of him.

"How are you doing?" She asked him.

Draco smiled.

"Well, you won't believe what I've just heard about you."

Hermione looked at him, confused.

"I was just in the post office before, and I heard these witches talking about you and one of the ministers."

Hermione's eyes opened wide.

"Are you joking?" She asked, horrified.

Draco laughed.

"No. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it was just so funny."

Hermione turned red.

"Don't worry it wasn't anything bad. Just some adoring fans, you could say." Draco said with a laugh.

Hermione bit her nail. There was no way they could know about her vacation at the Ministers'.

"Would you like to have something?" Draco asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, I'm good."

"Alright," Draco said, as he stood up, "let's go then."

Hermione stumbled into the Manor. Luckily, Draco caught her by her waist and prevented her from falling onto the marble floor. She was going to thank him but she was shocked to see her surroundings. The last time she had stepped into the Manor- well that seemed like a long time ago from now. Hermione tugged down on her blazer, as she straightened herself out and looked around. It didn't look like the Manor Hermione had remembered, this was much more homely. Light was pouring in from all the windows and everything looked like new.

"It looks amazing." Hermione said.

Draco walked around to the grand staircase in facing the front door.

"Thank you. Mother decided to freshen things up for our new guest." He said.

"Oh?"

"She's adopting." Draco explained.

Hermione smiled.

"That's so wonderful!" She exclaimed.

Draco nodded.

"What made her decide to adopt?"

"Let's head up, i'll tell you on the way."

Hermione followed behind him, as he explained his mother's' decision. She had always wanted a large family, but she realized after having Draco, how hard it was to keep her child safe. So after everything had ended, she spent some some time going over pros and cons, and finally made a decision. With Draco out of the house, she had a lot of spare time, so she decided that she could provide a good future for another child.

"Actually, Mother told me that the girl she was told about has a twin sister. So she's looking into that situation, and see if she can adopt her as well, so they won't be separated."

Hermione was amazed.

"How old are they?" She asked.

"Turning five soon. Mother won't let me forget. She's hoping all the legal work will be done before and then she wants to throw a party."

Draco stopped walking.

"Well, it won't be a grand party..but she can throw a small party I guess." He mumbled.

Hermione knew what he was thinking. It made her feel sad, that Mrs. Malfoy was trying to do something which Hermione considered a great deed, but she knew that they had few close friends and family. Hermione noted that Draco was also very good with children, as she had seen with Teddy. She thought he would be a wonderful older brother.

"Here you are."

Draco stepped in front of a large portrait. It had two giant pillars on either side of it. Draco took out his wand and tapped underneath the portrait. Hermione looked on quietly as the wall moved back, and revealed a staircase to either side.

"This way." Draco said, as he headed down the stairs to his left.

Hermione took out her wand, as a precaution, and followed. The stairs got wider as they went down, and they were well lit by lights from above, which Hermione could not see. At the bottom of the stairs, all Hermione could see was red carpet. Draco told her to wait as he stepped into the dark, and disappeared.

"Now I know what you're thinking." Draco called from the dark. "A lot of work went into protecting books. But you see that these aren't any regular uh-"

Hermione heard him shuffling, and then the lights flickered on.

"Books." Draco finished his sentence, with a smile.

Hermione looked up to locate the source of the light. There were eight, similar chandeliers spread out on the low ceiling. They emitted a soft, white light. Hermione looked over to Draco who was now sitting at the table in the back of the room. It was a dark, wooden table, with four large chairs. In front of her was a small bookshelf with what seemed to be the encyclopedia. The bookshelf came up to Hermione's chest and it had small statues of famous wizards. Hermione kneeled down in front of the books and ran her finger down the spine of the first book.

"Here." Draco called out.

Hermione stood up and walked around the bookshelf to Draco. On both sides of the room, there was a large bookshelf which covered the entire wall.

Draco looked over and saw her admiring the books.

"These are only the priceless ones, actually." He informed her. "We have another library beside my room. I can show you after if you'd like."

Hermione nodded. She was too busy looking at the books in front of her.

"What did you find?" She asked him, as she walked to him.

Draco pointed out to the table in front of him. There were three books, opened up in front of him. Upon taking a closer look, Hermione noticed that the books were quite old, some of the ink had come off, the pages were coming out.

"Well it's going to take a lot of patience. These three books aren't in English. The one I have here is in Latin, the other two I haven't looked at are in Old Persian, and Old Chinese." Draco informed her.

Hermione pulled out a seat and pushed it towards him. When she sat down, Draco rotated his notebook toward her, to show her his notes.

"Why don't you use a spell to translate? " Hermione asked.

Draco sighed.

"Believe me, I already tried. Then I felt rather foolish after."

"Well, I know some Latin. I'm not fluent, but maybe I'll be able to help make things go a little faster." Hermione offered.

Draco agreed.

* * *

"I'm very sorry about making you wait."

Hermione put her bag down on the table. It was almost six in the evening, and she was very late. She didn't realize how the time passed so quickly. Draco had insisted she stay for dinner, but Hermione wanted to be in her own home, and relax.

Ron was sitting on the sofa, watching her television, when Hermione arrived.

"Don't worry, Teddy had dinner and went to sleep."

Hermione thanked him, and went to check up on Teddy. Once she saw that he was fast asleep, she kissed him on the forehead, and went back to Ron.

"Did you have dinner?" She asked him.

Ron stood up.

"No, it's alright. I'll be on my way now."

Hermione stepped in front.

"No, I can't let you go. Please stay and have dinner with me, it's the least I can do."

Ron agreed. Hermione asked him to join her in the kitchen while she warmed up food for them.

"How was your day?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed, and then laughed.

"Very busy. I'm glad I can enjoy a quiet dinner now." She answered.

Hermione passed Ron a plate of lasagna and sat down across from him.

"We haven't talked much. How are you? And Padma?" Hermione asked.

Ron coughed. They didn't talk as often because it was still awkward between them, and sometimes Hermione was just annoyed with him. But he had often missed her company.

"Good. She's alright, planning her sister's wedding actually. Yeah, she's engaged to this doctor from California."

"That must be so exciting. She's going to be expecting a ring soon too then." Hermione added, without thinking.

Ron stopped eating. Hermione realized, and looked up at him. Maybe it was just her but she saw sadness in his eyes.

"I wasn't being sarcastic." Hermione said, quickly.

Ron nodded.

Hermione put down her fork.

"I'm actually glad you agreed to stay for dinner. I wanted to talk to you."

Ron took a sip of water, and then gave her his attention.

"Well, I just want you let you know that I considered you a really good friend, and I still do. I did like you for a very long time, as you know. Even though we don't talk as much, you're still my best friend, and I love you. I love you and I love Padma. I'm genuinely happy for you two. I know I was upset for too long, I was mad that you moved on so quickly, or so I thought. However, I've seen how much you've matured, and how good she is for you. I wish for nothing but the best for you two."

Hermione took a deep breath. Sometimes, she felt like she talked too much and this was definitely one of those times.

Ron just looked at her quietly_, _and then smiled.

"I'll always love you." He said.

* * *

I haven't named my chapters but if I had this chapter would be just boys, or sausage fest. Hmm..

Favourite, follow, review!


End file.
